Dwarva
Hailing from the north-western kingdom of Vallenmar, the Dwarva, or "Dwarves" as they're called by most races, are xenophobic, ethnocentric, and jingoistic. However, they are known for their discipline, ability to stand physical punishment, and their hard work. They are skilled builders and craftsmen, and boast a long tradition of courage and martial prowess that has earned them a reputation as fierce warriors. Dwarva infantry units are the best in the known world. Personality: Dwarva have few friends of other races and tend towards their own kind. They are industrious and take great pride in their work. All Dwarva hate Elves and view other races as beneath them, but most can set aside their personal prejudice for the sake of money. Their sense of justice is strong, but at its worst it can turn into a thirst for vengeance. Among Polder, who get along famously with Dwarva, a mild oath is “If I’m lying, may I cross a Dwarf.” Physical Description: Dwarva stand only 4 to 4-½ feet tall, but they are so broad and compact that they are, on average, almost as heavy as humans. In fact, some Dwarva are nearly as broad as they are tall. The only real difference in appearance between male and female Dwarva is that women don’t typically have beards. Dwarva’s skin is typically deep tan or light brown, and their eyes come in a range of colors. Their hair can also be a variety of colors and is typically worn long. Dwarva value their beards highly and groom them very carefully. Dwarva wear simple styles for their clothing but will often have intricate hair and beards, woven with beads, precious metals, or even bone. Religion: Dwarva do not recognize the Twelve as gods. Due to their inability to cast magic, Dwarva see the Twelve Divines as immensely powerful beings but not ones to be worshiped. Instead, Dwarva worship their ancestors. Dwarva believe that when they die, they are absorbed back into the stone. The greater the Dwarva in life, the greater influence he or she can have on the mortal world after death. Dwarva who achieve something truly great in life, whether a military victory, an invention, or some other great work, are hailed as “Paragons” and Dwarva families with a paragon immediately become noble houses. Language: Dwarva speak their own language, Dwarven, as well as Celethian. Dwarva Names Male Names: Artyom, Dag, Felix, Kaspar, Morek, Teodor, Vasily Female Names: Adda, Danica, Fionna, Karina, Tasha, Vana Family Names: Typically Dwarva are given a surname related to something they’ve done in there life and this can change overtime. Examples of this are: Brightaxe, Undermountain, Goblinslayer, Opalkiller, Steelsmith Dwarva from noble families are the only ones with family names, usually the name of the paragon in their lineage. Dwarva Traits Any Dwarva has an assortment of innate, inborn abilities, part and parcel of Dwarva nature. Ability Score Increase: Your constitution score increases by 2. Age: Dwarva mature at the same rate as humans, but they’re considered young until they reach the age of 50. On average, they live about 350 years. Size: Dwarva stand between 4 and 5 feet tall and average about 150 pounds to 200 pound. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Darkvision: Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Dwarven Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage Dwarven Combat Training: You have proficiency with the battleaxe, hand-axe, throwing hammer, and warhammer. Tool Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the artisan’s tools of your choice: smith’s tools, brewer’s supplies, or mason’s tools. Stonecunning: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Magicless: Dwarva cannot cast spells. However, they are resistant to magic and gain advantage on any Wisdom saving throw against spells. They can still use scrolls. Choose one of the following subraces: Hill Dwarva: ''' As a hill Dwarva, you have keen senses, deep intuition, and remarkable resilience. Hill Dwarva are more common outside of Vallenmar and often adopt human fashion and live among them. '''Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Dwarva Toughness: Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Mountain Dwarva: As a mountain Dwarva, you're strong and hardy, accustomed to a difficult life in rugged terrain. You’re probably on the tall side (for a Dwarva), and tend toward lighter coloration. Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2. Dwarven Armor Training: You have proficiency with light and medium armor